A Monster From Hell
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Zexion and Axel are sent to Earth as a sign for an upcoming war, attacking innocent people town to town. But along with the devil's demons, angels are sent to seek them out and rid of them. The devil's sure he can win against the angels, but with Zexion's past revealed and a heavy burden on his shoulders, the boy just might submit. Demyx/Zexion, possible AkuRoku and hinted SoRiku.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness lit by fire was all that was there. The terrain was rough and rocky, flames coming up from the ground and licking up. Hisses and cries from the monsters down there were heard anywhere you go, gold eyes watching your every move. It was a horrifying place that you couldn't get out. It was where you'd wither away in the heat of the flames. It was Hell.

The monsters, what you become once you're there for a long period of time. No matter what, eventually you'll turn into one of them. There was one exception that would delay it, if you were placed back upon the earth by the superior. That, though, was something that rarely happened and could cost your life if you do something wrong – or in other words let word of what you are out. And this was a rare occasion.

The superior called for two of his demons, two that he knew he could trust. The withering monsters hissed and clawed at the floor, reaching for the two's ankles, angered that it couldn't be them to get out of this hellhole. The two ignored them and continued on to where the superior waited for them. They remained silent, not sure what to say to each other and not really wanting to.

Chances are you could never be comfortable around the superior, much less having to keep eye contact as he spoke to you. His eyes were gold just like every demon down there, yet his seemed more intimidating. Probably because more evil schemes and thoughts lied behind him. His hair a silverfish grey and his skin dark, he was just the opposite of the others – their hair dark and skin pale.

After telling the two the basics of why they were being set to earth, the superior give each a power to use at their own will. Then with a wave of his hand their appearance changed slightly, hair, skin, and eyes all tuning back to how they were when alive. He then opened a dark circle of black smoke that worked as a portal.

"I now grant you the gift of illusions and fire. Remember that every gift is also a burden," the superior had said to them when he had granted them their powers. The last part was still in their minds as they tried to figure out what it meant.

* * *

"Yet another attack has happened, this time in Traverse Town," the reporter on TV said. "The victims have the same signs as the ones before, drained blood and two holes in the neck. As before the victims are a pair of two."

"Seems like it's getting closer to our area," a woman, Demyx's mother, spoke up from the kitchen as she dried off the dishes.

"Yeah, I guess," Demyx said and slouched down in spot on the couch. "I'm telling you it's vampires. It has to be. What else could kill someone like that?"

A laugh came from the other side of the couch. "Vampires aren't real Dem," Roxas said and adjusted his legs that were across his friend's lap. The two had met a few years ago and became best friends since then. Roxas spent most of his time with the other blonde or at Demyx's house. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Oh come on," Demyx said. "We can't deny something we don't know about. And there's proof. The drained blood and holes in the neck."

"Doesn't tell us_ who_ did it," Roxas said and crossed his arms and rested his head on the armrest.

Demyx sighed and went back to listening to the TV. "One thing all the previous attacks have in common is that they all happened at large parties or events. A perfect place for someone to go unnoticed or get lost. We highly recommend not attending a large event until this is solved."

"You've got to be kidding, it'll take forever to find out who did this," Demyx said.

"Probably not," Roxas said. "Chances are that there'll be tons of security and monitoring at big events."

"What about household parties?" Demyx asked. "Like the one Riku's throwing at the end of the school year."

"Demyx," his mother called. "You are not going to that party. I'm not risking my son getting attacked."

"I'll be fine," he called back.

"I dunno," Roxas said slowly and sat up. "Half the victims have been blonde and tall, something tells me the murderer likes those types of guys."

"Oh shut up," Demyx said and pushed his friend back down to a lying position only to be laughed at again by said friend.

* * *

"I don't like it here," Zexion said, holding his hand up to block the sun from his eyes. "It's too bright."

"Deal with it," Axel told him as he looked over a flyer. It listed this towns upcoming events and the one thing that caught the redhead's eye was the event called Struggle. It was the one event that would happen soon, and sooner the better. "Because then the sooner we could get out of here," the redhead mused his thoughts aloud, a habit he had. Zexion gave a confused look, wondering what the redhead was talking about, but let it go.

Done looking at the flyer and remembering the time and place of the Struggle, Axel turned to look at his companion who was now covering his eyes completely and leaning against the wall. "I said deal with it," he repeated. "We won't be here too much longer."

"Easy for you to say," Zexion said and moved a hand to look at Axel. "You have sunglasses to help protect your eyes."

Thinking about that, Axel took said sunglasses off only to wince at the light hitting his eyes. His temple started to throb and he quickly put the glasses back on. "I guess it'll take a bit more to get use to the light."

"It's torture," Zexion mumbled, his hands back over his hands. "Plus I've been dead longer than you so my eyes no doubt hurt more."

"Oh yeah? How long have you been in hell?" Axel asked, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Fifty years or so," Zexion answered.

Axel took that in for a moment while looking the boy over. He knew the age he died at – seventeen. And he knew the cause of it. Suicide. He didn't know what Zexion did to kill himself or why – he never bothered to ask because he knew it'd be a sensitive topic. He understood why Zexion would take his own life, but not why it would put him in hell. He's heard of angels finally being free of their torturous life that they took themselves, so why had Zexion been taken the other way? Why was he put through more hell?

And to think that he missed so much of his own life because he took it was saddening for Axel. Most people who self harm or commit suicide are good people. He was probably only searching for relief but in the end he got more hell. Sighing, Axel removed his sunglasses and moving the boy's hands, put them on the other.

"Better?" he asked. Zexion nodded and dropped his hands to his side.

Axel knew that no doubt Zexion was in worse shape. He had died only ten years ago so he wasn't in hell for as long. The more you're in hell, the more you become a monster of the dark, thus making you more and more sensitive to the light. And the devil had a rule – you weren't allowed to be sent back to earth unless everyone you knew when alive are dead and gone. Zexion's family was probably all dead now, Axel guessed, or else the boy wouldn't have been allowed to leave.

He himself was already on his own, his parents long gone before he died. He didn't have any siblings or cousins or friends close enough to care. So he was granted to come back to earth. He didn't have to wait long, just long enough until everyone he met eventually forgot about him. The rule applied for angels too.

Oh the angels. Right, they were here too no doubt. They were always sent to earth as guardian angels for people. They were lucky bastards. Being a guardian angel was basically like having a second – or third, fourth, fifth – chance at life. You grow up with the person you're looking after and once your connections are lost you're sent back to heaven until your next round of life. But that wasn't the only thing angels were sent to earth to do.

Axel and Zexion were both told before leaving that there were going to be angels on the lookout for them. They also had to keep an eye out for said angels. The angels were sent to get rid of them – demons of hell. If they failed then there'd surely be a war. If Axel and Zexion succeeded, oh there'll be war. The angels were well aware of the devil's plans, and sent some down to rid of the demons he sent. And by ridding we mean killing.

If an angel kills a demon they get their life back and vice versa. It was a great achievement to kill a demon or angel.

"Good, now let's get out of here," the redhead said and started to walk away. Zexion quickly stood away from the wall and followed.

* * *

"Are you still going to Riku's party?" Roxas asked a couple days later. He was currently sitting on Demyx's bed while the other was at his desk doing homework.

"I dunno, maybe," Demyx answered. "My mom hasn't said anything about it, but I'm sure she wouldn't want me to go."

"Well I'm allowed to go," the smaller blonde said. "You could just sneak out if you wanted," he said then froze, surprised those words had came out of his mouth. "I mean if you wanted to of course. I don't recommend doing so," he explained quickly. Demyx looked at him over his shoulder, confused by the way he was talking. As he went back to his homework, Roxas said, "It'd be great if you could come. That way I won't be on my own."

"Won't Sora be with you?" Demyx asked, mentioning Roxas's twin brother.

"Yeah, he'll be there, but most likely not with me," Roxas answered. "No doubt he'll run off with Riku and Kairi."

"I'm sure those two will let you tag along," the other blonde replied.

"I don't want to tag along, I want to be with a friend," Roxas insisted. "Please come with me."

"If I come with what do I get out of this?" Demyx asked and turned his chair to face Roxas.

"I'll buy you any music CD you want," Roxas offered.

Demyx thought about it for a second, putting the eraser of his pencil to his lips before pointing said eraser at Roxas and saying, "Deal, but there'll be no backing out of this. Understood?" Roxas nodded with a smile as Demyx turned back to his work.

As he worked out math problems, Roxas pulled his phone out at the sound of it ringing. Seeing that it was his brother he answered and held it up to his ear. "Yes Sora?" he asked and listened to the brunette who was talking in a rush. "Okay okay, I'll turn it on," Roxas said and reached for the remote on the nightstand table. He clicked the TV on and went to the channel Sora told him to go to. Demyx's attention was once again on him and now the TV.

Once the TV was on the right channel, Roxas saw what his brother was so worked up on. A camera was shooting from bird's eye view showing three more than the usual victims of the chain attacks. Five bodies were scattered in an alley, two of them against a wall and mess free while the other three were a bloody mess of open wounds and torn flesh. Like usual, the first two victims were drained of blood, the only wounds on their bodies two punctured holes on their necks.

The reported was talking about how it seemed that everything was going as planned for the murders with the two victims, but unfortunately the three others came along and were killed on the spot, the murders not letting them get away with their identities known.

The screen changed to different shot, now showing the reporter talking to witnesses as to see if any saw anything suspicious. None of them had any good information. They all said that they were so distracted by the event they attended that none of them noticed people leaving, much less being followed after leaving.

Roxas recognized the place just by what was shown, and as the reporter stated the name of the town once more before signing off the blonde realized just how close Twilight Town was. Someone in their town could be the next victims. Roxas swallowed hard at the thought and turned to looked at Demyx. Sora had already hung up on him so he put his phone down on the bed.

"Maybe we _shouldn't_ go to Riku's party," Demyx tried to reason.

"No, we're going," Roxas said sternly before changing the channel.

* * *

"It's your fault," Axel stated as he sat down on the couch in the motel room he and Zexion had been staying in for the past day. The redhead grabbed a magazine off the side table and flipped through it casually.

"My fault?" Zexion asked, both confused and angered. "How is it my fault?"

"You're the one with illusions, thus our disguises," Axel said. "You let them down too soon. What you should've done was keep them up until we were sure we were done."

"How was I supposed to know those three would pass by?" Zexion asked. "Besides, I'm still trying to get used to my powers. It's not just a snap of your fingers and the illusions there. It doesn't work like yours. It takes energy and I can't keep that up for so long."

Sighing, Axel put the magazine down and looked over at the boy. "Okay, I see what you mean. For me it is just a snap of my fingers or flick of my wrist and then the fire takes over for me. I didn't know using your powers took so much energy, I'm sorry. Now just try to get some rest, 'kay?"

"Okay," Zexion said and walked over to the bed. He removed extra clothing such as his coat, shirt, belt, and shoes before going under the covers. Axel remained on the couch, silent in thought until he was sure Zexion had fallen asleep.

The only reason he put up with the boy or bothered to remain by his side because he was ordered to protect him. And now he saw why. Zexion wouldn't be able to take care of himself if he overused his powers. Plus he was a minor so he most likely wouldn't be able to find somewhere to stay at night. That and Axel was sure Zexion would have no way to fight or defend if it came to a fight with an angel. With another sigh, the redhead stood from the couch and went to the closet to retrieve a blanket. He then went back to the couch, removing most of his clothes before lying down and covering himself with the blanket.

He'd never tell Zexion he was only there by order to look after him.

* * *

'_Are you ready?' _Demyx read on his phone screen, a text he had just received from Roxas. He sent one back saying he was on his way out of the house. He didn't have to sneak out luckily. He had told his mother that he was going to spend the night at Roxas's house which wasn't entirely untrue. He was going to stay the night with Roxas, but not at his house. They had agreed to stay at Riku's. He grabbed his backpack and left his room, going to meet Roxas outside.

Once with the smaller blonde they started down the road in the direction of Riku's house. Roxas seemed a bit tense and Demyx momentarily wondered if he should ask, but chose not to. It could be something personal and Roxas hardly ever told Demyx of those things.

Riku's house wasn't too far from Demyx's, though it was much bigger than his own. Riku's family was probably one of the richest on Destiny Islands, but they weren't snobs about it thankfully. Since his family was so wealthy, Riku was able to throw great parties and if anything got damaged he could afford to replace it.

Demyx had only been to a couple of the silverette's parties, all were after he met Roxas. For some reason unknown to him, the younger blonde always wanted to attend parties and large events. Even after all the attacks started to happen. At first Demyx thought Roxas wanted to be there at the sight of an attack, but looking at him now made him think otherwise. Roxas was nervous – he could tell that much – but the reason he had no clue.

When at Riku's house, Roxas quickly left Demyx's side, stating that he was going to go find Sora. Demyx let him go and wandered to the living room. It was only twelve pass eight, but there was already a bunch of people there. The room was already heated with the amount of people there, the music was at a reasonable volume which Demyx guessed would only get louder once more people arrive. Deciding that it was too crowded in the living room, Demyx went to the kitchen.

The kitchen counters were covered with platters and bowls of food and the island with liters of soda and stacked cups. He went over to the island and took a cup, putting it up right and filling it with soda. He drank it before filling it up again and going back out to the living room. As time passed he talked to some people from school before they went off somewhere else. He kept an eye out for Roxas and wondered if he should go find the boy, but decided not to. If he was with his brother than it was probably something personal he had no business in.

And just like he guessed, the music did grow louder as a way to hear it over the crowds of people arriving. Most people he didn't even recognize, but then remembered that people were allowed to bring friends from other schools. The room started to get more crowded and warmer with the bodies near him, so Demyx got up off the couch and wandered the house. He wanted to find Roxas so he went down one of the halls.

This part of the house was always mostly emptied of people during parties with the exception of people pulling someone aside to actually talk or tell them something. Demyx hardly expected someone to be there. In front of him was two males, one who looked his age and another who was a tall redhead and looked in his mid twenties.

They were talking but stopped upon Demyx's arrival near them. The redhead set piercing green eyes on him before glancing at the other boy he had been talking. Without another word the man walked pass Demyx, leaving the hall.

Demyx stood there awkwardly for a second, wondering if he should just leave or say something to the boy who was currently looking at him. "Have you seen a blonde boy with spiked hair?" he asked the boy.

The boy's eyes widened a little before regaining himself and replying, "Blue eyes, blonde spikes swept to one side? About my height?"

"Yeah!" Demyx confirmed, glad he chose to ask the boy. "Can you tell me where you saw him go?"

"No, but I can show you," the boy answered and took a step back, further into the hall. "That is if you'd follow me."

"Okay," Demyx said and followed the boy down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy led him to a room towards the end of the hall. Opening the door, the boy waited for Demyx to step in before quickly closing it and leaning against it. Demyx turned to look at him, confused. Roxas wasn't in this room, no one was. It was what looked like a small unused guest room, the only light coming from the window, the curtains pulled to the sides to allow the moonlight in. As the boy reached behind him to turn the lock, panic started to set in Demyx.

He tried to remain calm and asked, "My friend's not in here. You said you'd show me where he went."

"I lied," the boy answered simply. "Besides, I never_ said_ I saw him."

"Then how did you know what he looked like?" Demyx asked, starting to get a bit freaked out and taking a step back.

"Lucky guess," he replied and took a step away from the door. On instinct, Demyx took another step away. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-who are you?" Demyx asked as the other's arms wrapped around his neck. "What do you want?"

"I'll tell you my name, but not my intentions," the boy answered. "My name's Zexion," he said and put his lips to the blonde's neck. As he did so, an image flashed in his head, causing him to step back and remove his arms from Demyx. He couldn't risk leaving any marks on the teen, much less even touch him, but now he knew his name and appearance. Regaining himself, Zexion took the collar of Demyx's shirt and held him in place. "Don't tell anyone my name or appearance, got it?"

Once Demyx nodded, he was let go. He remained where he was as he watched the boy turn around and leave the room, closing the door behind him. Demyx let out a sigh of relief, having been afraid of what the other would have done to him. He wondered what had made him stop so suddenly, but let it go as he left the room in search of Roxas.

* * *

Zexion quickly made his way through the crowds to the front door. Opening it he stepped outside and scanned the area for Axel or any sign of the redhead. He knew he wouldn't have gone far. Going down the few porch steps, Zexion walked across the lawn to the side of the house. Sure enough, there was Axel, a body pressed against the wall. He could smell the blood which made his own hunger grow. Leaning against the wall, he waited until the redhead was done.

It didn't take more than a minute and Axel pulled away, holding the victim's body and setting it down on the floor. Sensing another person near, he tensed and quickly turned only to see it was Zexion. His shoulders relaxed somewhat, but the look on the boy's face told him something wasn't right.

"What is it?" he asked the younger male.

"I think there's an angel here," Zexion answered, his eyes flashing from blue to gold.

"Why would you think that?" Axel asked and walked over to stand in front of the other, that way their voices can be lowered for only them to hear. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing," Zexion stated, holding his hands up as if that would help Axel believe him. "I found someone but when I touched them I sensed a strong bound of an angel on him. So I left."

"Hold on, you didn't kill him?" Axel asked, his voiced lowered.

"No," he admitted. "But I have a reason. If I did kill him then the angel, if there is one, would sense me just like I sensed them. I couldn't risk that, so I left. You don't need to worry, I barely touched him. The angel shouldn't be able to tell I was ever near him."

"You better hope so," the redhead said with a glare. Grabbing Zexion's arm he said, "Now let's get out of here, before anyone sees us." Zexion nodded and used his newly given power to change their appearances entirely. Axel started to pull him by the arm as they went across the lawn and away from the house. All the while Zexion was hoping that the blonde won't tell anyone about him. Maybe he should have killed him then and there.

* * *

Demyx finally found Roxas after what seemed forever, but was really approximately five minutes. He was back in the kitchen when he came across the other blonde and his brother Sora along with the host of the party. As he walked further into the room to get another cup – having lost his first one – and pour some soda, Roxas noticed him and said, "Hey Dem," with a smile.

"Hey," the taller blonde said. "You know I've been looking all over for you, right?"

"You have?" Roxas asked. Demyx nodded before taking a sip of his drink. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you anywhere so I thought you went off somewhere with someone."

Demyx opened his mouth as to tell his friend what had happened, but just went with saying, "Yeah, I talked to someone for a minute."

"That's nice," Roxas said with another smile. "Good to know I didn't leave you completely alone."

Demyx went to say something, but was interrupted as a scream from the living room was heard. Riku quickly went to go check what happened, Sora and Roxas following. Demyx put his cup down and followed them, hoping that it was something like someone saw a spider and not what he was thinking.

In the living room a girl was being comforted by her friends as she cried, blood on her hands and clothes. People were leaving the room to go outside, others pressed to the wall not really interested or completely lost. The group followed the others outside to where they were gathering at the side of the house. Riku made his through the crowd of people murmuring and gasping. Demyx followed closely behind the twins as they went with the silverette.

On the floor lied a lifeless, pale body, two punctured holes visible on their neck.

Demyx stood motionless as what he feared might happen did happen. He wondered who could have done this. It couldn't be anyone from their school or their friends from other schools. It had to be someone no one knew. His mind flashed back to Zexion and the redhead he had been with. It had to have been one of them, but Zexion was with him, so was it the redhead who did this? Demyx shook the thought off, reminding himself that there could've been enough time to get here, kill, and leave after leaving Demyx. After thinking that, he then realized it could've been him to die.

He remained still and silent, too wrapped up in his own thoughts, as Riku told Roxas to call the police and asked anyone if they saw anyone over here or had any suspicions. _'Don't tell anyone my name or appearance,'_ rang in Demyx's head. He opened his mouth to tell Riku about Zexion, but quickly closed it. He was honestly afraid to mention anything. He knew those words were suspicious, but didn't want to tell. He picked on a few others' words, saying that they saw two guys – one blonde and one with black hair – leaving this area not too soon before they found the body. Demyx was slightly relieved at hearing that.

Most of the crowd dispersed, some leaving to go home or back into the house. It didn't take long for the police to come. Once they were there they instantly blocked off the area around the body and asked for any witnesses. People who they already talked to were told to go home for the night, but to be extremely careful since there hadn't been a second body found yet.

Demyx was unable to convince Roxas into coming in the house, so he went in by himself. The girl who had been crying in the living room was gone now as well as most people in there. They were all getting their things so they could leave. Demyx didn't blame them, he'd leave, but he had told his mom he was staying at Roxas's except really they planned on staying at Riku's. So he was basically stuck here for the night. As the others left, he started picking things up. He and Roxas had promised Riku they'd help clean in return for spending the night there. Luckily the party hadn't gone on for as long as originally planned so there wasn't much to clean up.

Taking what he had in his hands, he went to the kitchen and threw it away. He grabbed a trash bag from the drawer and went back out into the living room to continue cleaning.

* * *

Roxas finally came back into the house once the police were gone. Sora and Riku had come in not too long after Demyx started cleaning and helped. With the three of them it didn't take long to finish cleaning up. They were each getting ready for bed when Roxas decided to come back in.

"Roxy!" Sora whined upon seeing his brother come in. "You didn't help at all with cleaning! You left us to do it all on our own!"

"Sorry Sora," Roxas replied.

"Why were you out there for so long anyway?" Demyx asked.

The smaller blonde shrugged. "Just curious," he answered. He went over to the bed and lied down. "I'm so tired," he stated.

"It's not even that late Rox," Sora argued. "Let's stay up and watch movies or something. Please. Riku?" he asked and turned to look at the silverette.

"Okay, sounds fun," was all Riku said before walking out of the bedroom, Sora following.

Demyx moved to follow, but was stopped as his wrist was grabbed. Looking behind he looked at Roxas curiously. "Who were you with before finding me in the kitchen?" Roxas asked as he stepped in front of Demyx.

"No one important, just someone I met. I didn't get their name," he lied. "Why?"

"Just curious," Roxas said, repeating his words from earlier. He grazed his fingers over Demyx's neck before quickly pulling away and leaving.

* * *

"So you think there are angels here? In this town?"

"Yes, that's what I said," Zexion answered. He had a bag of chips in his hands, absentmindedly eating them. Axel didn't want him to kill another person in order to not bring any more attention to them. Zexion was glad, he hated the taste of blood and hated that they had to do that. He was also glad that they could manage with regular food.

Axel sighed in thought. "Well I suppose we have no choice but to stay here," he said. Of course it was dangerous to be in the same town as angels, but they also had to rid of them. They couldn't just let this opportunity pass. "What do we do?" he wondered aloud.

"Simple, we find somewhere to stay, eat regular food instead of sucking people dry, and just lie low," Zexion said earning a glare, having commented on Axel's thought he had said aloud by accident.

"We can't just stop attacking people, we'll get into trouble," Axel said. "That's why we were sent here. Besides, they'll be looking for the murder here. The best thing to do is leave and keep doing what we're meant to do, then come back once everything's calm. Then we'll find the angels."

"Fine," Zexion said with a sigh. He honestly hated the idea – all he wanted was to stay in one place and _not_ drink some random person's blood – but it'd be useless to argue with Axel. Plus the redhead did have a valid reason and Zexion found nothing against it.

"Let's get going then," Axel said and started walking away.

* * *

_Blood flooded his vision and screams rang in his ears. A pain shot through his wrists as the screams subsided to soft crying accompanied by what sounded like rain. He became cold as the rain soaked his clothes, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the grave in front of him. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to admit they were gone. Both the tears and rain blurred the name on the grave, but he was glad they did so. He didn't want to see the name; it's only a reminder that they're no longer there. _

_He closed his eyes and willed himself to stop crying by taking deep breaths. He didn't want to go home. At home he'll just become further upset by his parents. He wouldn't be able to handle being at home tonight. Instead he just lied down on the grass beside the grave. He remained there, his eyes closed as the rain continued to fall. Without realizing it, he fell asleep._

Roxas woke with a start and sat up. He had been unable to wake up during the dream, or nightmare it seemed. And what made it worse was that he had felt everything, the pain in his wrists, the cold rain, and the grief. It wasn't his memory; he had no idea where it all came from. He didn't know who he had been reliving the memory as, but he had an idea.

Taking a deep breath to calm his breathing, he gathered the blankets back around him and lied down. Dreams always had meanings; this one was just harder to understand. But he was determined to figure it out.


End file.
